Poisoned
by Colonel-Tavingtons-girls
Summary: Still helping out obssessed-1. Hopefully we can improve this story cause we both agree thats its original form sucked ass. Plz rr and tell us what you think. WE want to be serious and ridiculous and funny in this one.
1. Chapter 1

Draco malfoy knew that harry potter loved him deeply. He didnt know how he should feel about this. In a way he loved Harry the same way. Harry didnt know that draco loved him alittle, and he would rather keep it that way. Draco had lots of girls lining up for him. It was quite annoying. If he actually wanted a girlfriend, he would choose the one he wanted. He went to his classes and tried to ignore the girlish giggling and waving. He felt that the only girl he could talk to without feeling like he was a prize in a game show was Pansy parkinson.

Word came the next day, that the school Durmstrang had to be shut down on account of use of illegal magic in high quantities. The students from that school were to be sent to hogwarts for the rest of the year. They were going to be sorted like every other hogwarts student, and study in the hogwarts fashion.

" I wonder if they'll be nice," Pansy Parkinson was telling Draco.

" Maybe the ones that get sorted into Slytherin will be mean, like us," Draco said with a smirk.

* * *

" Earth to Harry," Ron weasley was saying,"are you dead or alive."

" W-what?" Harry potter said. He had been staring at draco.

"You were looking at _him_ again weren't you?" Hermione granger said. She and Ron disliked Draco so much that they had taken to saying 'him' every time they talked about Draco. The two were very much aware of the fact that Harry was in love with Draco.

"Yes I'm in second year," Harry said stupidly.

"Uh...Harry...you're a fifth year," Ron said, putting in a great effort not to laugh.

"Oh for heavens sake," Hermione said. She slapped Harry,"Snap-out-of-it."

Harry backed away shaking his head,"sorry."

"That's quite alright,"Hermione said,"Anyway, what do you think the Durmstrang students will be like.?"

"I can't really say.I've never actuallly seen a Durmstrang student," Harry answered, stealing glances at Draco. He brought his attention back to his two friends.

"I hear some are extremely mean,"said Ron.

"That's right Weasley," came Draco's voice. Harry's heart lept. He turned around so fast that he accidentaly bumped into Hermione. He caught her before she fell though.

"What do you want Malfoy," Ron said.

"I was saying you were right," Malfoy said," They are mean, and they have a special student that can blow you away in an instant."

" You liar," Harry blurted out.

"No Harry," Hermione said," as much as I don't want to say it, he's not lying."

Harry tried not to look at Draco, for he knew how much he would blush if he did.

"Go ahead mud-blood, tell them about her,"Draco said.

Hermione glared at him, but turned back to Harry as a small group formed around them.

"It was a really long time ago,"Hermione began,"This girl got into a duel with a wizard,and she won, but then something happened to her aging, and it just stopped. She's over 600 years old, and she has amazing powers. She continued to gain them over the years. Legend has it that You-know-who wanted her when he learned of her existance, but lost his powers before he could even plan to go after her."

Draco caught Harry staring out of the corner of his eye.He felt a burning sensation in his cheeck.

Why am i blushing, he thought, stop blushing.

"Go ahead,Granger. Tell them everything,"Pansy said.

"Thats pretty much it. I heard that the Durmstrang students were sent here because the ministry felt it was the safest place for her now that You-Know Who is back,"Hermione said.

The discussion ended there because Proffessor McGonagall came into the entrance hall.

"Everyone is to report to the great hall immediately," she said and strode away.


	2. Chapter 2

The students filed into the Great Hall chattering wildly about the story they had just heard.

Draco was about to say something to Pansy, but girlish giggling met his ears and he turned instead to see who was doing it. Two Slytherin 4th years were staring at Draco, flapping their eye lashes and trying to make themselves blush.

"Grow up,"he told them, then turning to Pansy said,"So what house do you think that girl will be in?"

"I hope it's Slytherin,"Pansy said.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but a sticky object hit the back of his head, causing him to jerk forward. He didn't need to look for who did it. The laughter from Gryffindor table said enough. The Weasley twins had been throwing things at him every chance they got.he turned to them.

"Hey Weasley, trying to make something of yourself are you?"

"We're trying to find a freak to use for one of our welcoming acts for the durmstrang's, we figured you were the dumbest Hogwarts had to offer."fred retorted. The Gryffindors laughed loudly.

"Why don't you use the mud-blood,"Draco shot back,"She's the ugliest Hogwarts has to offer."

As the Slytherens burst out laughing, Draco had looked right at Harry, who began blushing frantically. Draco looked away quickly,for he had that tingling sensation in his stomache again.

"Silence please,"came Proffessor Dumbledore's voice.

He waited for the entire hall to go silent.

"Thank you,"He said,"Now, news has come from Lucius Malfoy that the new comers will be arriving tonight, with the exception of one late comer."

"I would like you all to warmly welcome the new additions to hogwarts,"Dumbledore said.

The double doors flew open and there stood the Durmstrang students, one who looked like he was standing in front of a humungus fan that threw glass out of it. Obviously he had been in a fight with someone. Madam Pomfrey had come forward and pulled him away, obviously taking him to the hospital wing.

Curious as to what had happened to the boy Draco asked the first Durmstrang student that sat at their table what had happened.

"He was dumb enough to pick a fight with Ira," the boy replied.

"Is that the girl that's supposed to be six-hundred years old?" Pansy asked.

The boy nodded," Vince-that boy they just took away-was new at our school and did not know or understand her story, and he challenged her to fight him, thinking she was just being a fake show off. She wasn't going to do anything to him, but then he hexed her, and she lost her temper."

Draco and Pansy looked at each other. Draco was especially excited now to see this girl in person.

* * *

"There is nothing we can do about the jinx. It's a permanent one."

Ministry officials were crowded around the table that Ira was laying on. She was not very happy about the many hands touching her face and forcing her eyes wide open to look at the effects of the color changing hex that had been placed on her.When they were done, they led her out of the room and into the hallway where Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy waited for her.

"I'm sure she will be very well protected at Hogwarts," Fudge was saying," There she can also learn to control her newer powers."

Ira stood there and stared at Fudge, annoyance in her light red eyes.

"Well I suppose you can take her to the school now Lucius. Make sure she is well looked after."

"I will minister," Lucius replied, then looking at ira he asked,"What is your name?"

"Ira."

"That's a lovely name,"Lucius said kindly. Ira smiled slightly.

"Well, let us be off,"Lucius said.

"What are the names of the houses," Ira asked as they headed towards the Floo Network.

"Well there's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and the best one-of course-is Slytherin,"Lucius said,"My son is in that house."

Ira nodded in interest. They reached the FlooNetwork. Lucius reached into a pot full of powder, and handed it to her.

"I trust you know how to use the Floo Network,"Lucius said. Ira nodded.

"We had to use it to get to some of our classes at Durmstrang,"she said.

Lucius nodded in approval.

All the Durmstrangs were sorted into one of the four houses. Dumbledore was about to start talking when the fire on his far left-behind Snape-turned green and Lucius and Ira materialized before everyone in the Great Hall. Draco's jaw dropped. She was absolutely beautiful. Even the effects of the color changing curse made her entire figure perfect.He didn't even notice that Pansy was snapping her fingers in his face.

"Are you still living?"her voice echoed in his head.

"Yes I know Potter likes me, that's gross,"Draco said.

"That is extremely gross, but not what I was talking about,"Pansy said.

Draco looked at her,"sorry."

Pansy was smiling at him,"You like her, yes?"

"She's sexy,"Draco said.

"Well if she gets in this house I can maybe talk to her. You know, put in a good word for you,"Pansy said.

"Thanks pansy,"Draco said.

Lucius was bent over talking to Proffessor Dumbledore, who was nodding. Then Lucius straightened up, and Dmbledore spoke.

"I would like to make this sorting quicker and put miss Ira in Slytherin house."

Pansy looked at Draco,"Speak of the devil."


	3. Chapter 3

Ira was getting more attention from the students than the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She scanned over the tables as she walked and noticed specifically that Harry was watching her with a slightly open mouth. She quickly fixed her gaze on Pansy, who was motioning for her to sit with her.

"Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson,"Pansy said,"And this is Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Ira,"the girl said,"Might I ask who that handsome looking boy staring at us is?"

Draco's jaw dropped. Harry Potter, Handsome? He wanted to fall over laughing then but for some sick reason, he quite agreed with her.

"Oh, _that's_ Harry Potter,"Pansy said," He's a Gryffindor, And he's not someone you would want to hang around."

Before Ira said anything else, she looked at Draco, who had scooted so close to her they were arm to arm.

"Not trying to be rude,"Ira said,"but I'm the type of person who likes space between my fellows if you don't mind."

"Oh, sorry,"Draco said,"I didn't realize how close i was to you."

"Um, draco,"came one of his other friends voices.

"What goyle,"Draco Said.

"The Weasleys are planing to throw some food at you again,"Goyle answered.

"Who are the Weasleys,"Ira asked. Pansy pointed them out.

"They look like jerks,"Ira said. At that moment a giant chunk of mashed potatoes soared at Draco.

What happened next made everyone except the durmstrang students go dead silent. Ira had put her hand out in front of her, causing the potatoes to stop in mid-air, then she made them soar at top speed back to the Weasleys. They tried to duck but the potatoes were going too fast. It hit them with such force that both the Weasley twins were thrown right off their seats. They both found themselves bleeding from the force of the blow.

"I told you,"someone from the Gryffindor table whispered.

"Did I hurt you?'' Ira asked," My apologies, but you see, those almost hit me and I do so hate to get dirty sometimes."

The roar of laughter that sounded from the Slytheren table echoed around the hall.

"Thanks," draco said, then turning to Pansy said,"I'm in love."

"Over at Gryffindor table Harry had turned to Hermione and Ron,"I'm in love."

"Harry we know you love _him_,"Ron said, "We don't need telling twice."

"No Ron, not just with him." Harry said.

"Oh," Hermione siad, comprehension written all over her face-Ron's too.

They smiled.

"You might want to give up that love for her Potter,"Came Draco Malfoys voice in his ear.

Harry jumped, his heart pounding. That's the closest he's ever been to me.

"Why would he do that,"Ron asked.

"Because she's going to be with me,"Draco said,"Think of the logic, a Slytherin with a Gryffindor? You've got no chance at all."

He walked away before anyone could answer him. Harry's heart was tingling, not only because of Draco, but because Ira was about to pass him. Here was his chance. He stood up to block her path.

"Excuse me," Ira said.

"Um...i'm Harry Potter and i loved what you just did,"Harry said feeling stupid that he couldn't say anything better.

"Well thank you, but i would like to keep up with my friends on account of i don't know where Slytherin house is located," Ira replied.

"Could you tell me your name before you go,"Harry said.

"Ira," she said as she dodged around harry and ran after Pansy And Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

That night every house had a party to welcome the durmstrangs.

Harry was trying to have a good time but could not get Ira or Draco off his mind. Never has Draco Malfoy been so close to him. Never has he seen such a beautiful girl.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked,"You look all white in the face."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes,"I'm fine."

He covered his mouth with wide eyes. What came out of his mouth was not his own voice, but a voice that sounded soft and girlish.

"Harry you sound like that Ira person,"Ron said as he kept himself from laughing. Harry got up and ran to the door.

"I need some water,"he said in the squeaky voice.

Hermione and Ron began to laugh only when harry was gone.

"Pansy I'm going to get a drink," Draco said.

"Ok, have you seen Ira?"Pansy asked.

"No," Draco answered. He left. His mind was on this girl the whole night ever since she climbedc out of the fire with his father. Now Potter wants her too,he thought. He hit something solid, and fell over. All the wind was knocked out of him.

"sorry," came a squeaky voice that sounded a lot like Ira.

"Ira is that you?"Draco asked. There was an intake of breath and then a voice spoke out,"yes it's me." Harry was shocked.

He thinks im her, he thought.

Harry leaned down to draco, and pinned him to the floor.

"What are you doing?!"Draco said in alarm.

"I want to give you something,"Harry said. Without another word he connected his lips to Draco''s.

Oh my god she does love me,draco thought, i'm in heaven. Then without warning harry got up and ran. Draco must not find out that Ira wasnt the one who just kissed him. Draco stared at the fading shadow as it disappeared.

"Draco?" came Pansy Parkinsons voice,"What happened? Why are you on the floor?"

Draco looked behind him to see Pansy and Ira staring down at him. A sick feeling crept through his body.

"Were you with Pansy this whole time?" he asked Ira.

She gave him an odd look and nodded. Draco screamed once he realized that it was not Ira who had just kissed him.

"What?" Ira asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Potter kissed me!!" Draco yelled.

For a moment Ira and Pansy stared at him in disbelief.

"Potter?" Pansy asked, and she fell over laughing. Ira, however, looked disgusted.

"He's gay?" she asked.

Pansy smirked evily at Draco.

"Yea he is. I meant to tell you that earlier."

"Oh sick," Ira said.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Draco replied as Pansy began cracking up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius stood before Lord Voldemort. He had just given him the news that Ira was at Hogwarts, where the minister of magic thought she would be safe from the Dark Lord. Voldemort laughed his evil laugh.

"There is nowhere they can take the child where she would be safe from me," he said," The minister is a fool if he thinks I don't have plans for the girl."

"Shall I bring her to you my lord?" Lucius asked.

"No," Voldemort replied," I know she will not come quietly. No I will handle it. Potter's mind isn't the only one I can manipulate. But she has defenses around her mind. They must be broken."

"I can do that," Lucius said," Draco will help me."

"Go and do it then, and do not fail."

"Yes milord," Lucius said, and he disapparated.

* * *

The news about Harry pretending to be Ira, was kept a complete secret. Draco thought that one good thing had come out of it, and that was that Ira was not at all amused with the fact that Harry had impersonated her to do what he had done.

"It was absolutely disgusting," Ira said bitterly. She kept flapping her hands over her head.

"Are you having fit or something?" Pansy asked.

Ira shot a tiny bolt of lightning from her finger, causing a black dot to fall out of nowhere.

"Oh," Pansy said as blew the dead fly off the table.

Draco found that he was blushing more whenever he came around Harry. Because of the way that Harry had tricked him, Draco was being more evil to him then ever.

Lucius Malfoy reported to the school later that day. He met with Draco and relayed Lord Voldemort's orders to him. He then gave him a small bottle of a green liquid.

"This potion should do the trick. Just slip it into Ira's drink. Make sure that she drinks the whole thing or it won't work."

"I will make sure she drinks the whole thing father,"Draco said, staring at the potion in his fathers hand.

Lucius handed Draco the bottle," Don't screw this up Draco.This girl could be useful to the dark lord."

Ira came into the Great Hall for dinner. Pansy had saved her a seat between herself and Draco, who had already slipped the potion into Ira's goblet. As she sat down, Draco muttered a spell at her which made her throat extremely dry.

"Wow, I'm thristy," Ira said. She picked up her goblet and downed its contents.

Her body flashed green, and she dropped her cup.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked with fake concern.

"I don't know," Ira said," I feel strange."

"Come on," Pansy said," Let's go to the hospital wing."

She helped Ira out of her seat and out of the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had been watching Draco and Ira since they came into the Great Hall. The looks that Pansy and Draco were giving each other were sparking some suspicion in him as to what was really happening to Ira. Draco had waited for a few moments after Pansy and Ira left to get up and leave himself. Harry decided to follow him.

"I'm pretty sure it worked," said a voice coming around the corner. Harry skidded to a stop and jumped behind a stone gargoyle. It was Draco and Lucius.

"I hope you know Draco that I will be rewarding you for this," Lucius said," Lord Voldemort will be pleased. As long as she drank the whole thing he will be able to break into her mind with no effort."

Harry felt his heart quicken. They put a spell on her, he thought. Harry's thoughts had gotten in the way of his eaves dropping. He did not catch the rest of what lucius and Draco were saying. When he looked out to see what they were doing he found that they were gone. He sighed and turned around only to have his lips connect with another pair of lips. Lights danced around his head as a fist connected with his temple.

"You gay ass fag," Draco said," Get it through your head that I have no interest in a retarded attention seeking scare-face dyke like you."

No words had ever hit Harry as hard as those did. His passion for Draco was suddenly replaced by anger. He stood up.

"I saw what you did to Ira," he said," And I'm going to make sure she doesn't go anywhere with you." He turned around and made to walk away, but walked face first right into the gargoyle.

"Wow," Draco said as he laughed,"I must have hit you really hard."

Harry did not look back as he ran away to his own dormitory. He was having the worst day ever. His crush on Draco was slowly slipping away and being replaced by the hate he had once had when the two first met.

Ira sat on a cot in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey checked over her to make sure nothing was seriously wrong.

"Well other than the color changing eyes i would say you are perfectly normal. But perhaps you should stay in here tonight so I can keep an eye on you."

"Ok," Ira replied. Pansy stayed with her until Madam Pomfrey shooed her away.

Ira leaned back on her pillows and stared at the ceiling through the darkness. She slowly drifted off to sleep. For a split second she saw a dark room with a man sitting by a fire. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the ceiling again. She closed her eyes again. She was standing in the room again. The man in the chair was laughing and reaching for her.

"I fianlly found you," he said.

Ira jerked awake again, the laughter still echoing in her head.

_Who was that,_she asked herself.

For the rest of the night, Ira struggled with her sleep, still not understanding anything that had happened, nor was she understanding the dreams she was starting to have, or who the man was.


	7. Chapter 7

In the few weeks after Ira took the potion, Lucius wrote continuously to Draco to keep himself updated on her condition and behavior.

_She seems to be on edge a lot lately,_ Draco wrote to his father,_ Pansy says that sometimes she looks like she is having fits in her sleep, and then she jerks awake like she had a nightmare. She speaks of seeing a man in the middle of the room. He always is saying something to her that leaves questions in her head. Her attitude is slowly changing, father. The more dreams she has, the more paranoid she gets and the meaner she becomes to most everyone except Pansy and I..._

Lucius looked up and smirked to himself.

"It is working," he said to his study.

* * *

Ira was just leaving her potions class when a Gryffindor hit her as he walked by, causing her to hit the door which ripped her bag and sent its contents flying everywhere. Ira's eyes flashed red and she pulled out her wand. Without speaking a word she flicked her wand at the boys' retreating back, and he came flying back to where Ira stood. She made sure that he landed painfully on his back.

"Look what you have done!'' she shouted. A small group of Slytherins crowded around them.

"What?" the boy snapped.

Ira waved her hand over the boy, and he was flipped onto his belly. His face landed in the small pile of Ira's things.

"Pick it up!" she yelled.

Bleeding from the nose, the boy pushed himself up and began picking up Ira's belongings. He used a repair charm to fix her bag, and then put the stuff back in it. He then handed her the bag and said he was sorry.

"Get out of my sight," Ira snapped.

Harry had been watching from the other side of the hall. He knew that the spell that the Malfoy's had put on her was the cause of her reaction. He made up his mind to go talk to her.

"Ira," he said to her back. She stopped and turned around. On seeing that it was Harry she glared at him.

"You," she hissed.

"Ira I need to talk to you," Harry said, feeling a bit nervous.

"Come to apologize for impersonating me for your own dyke pleasures?"

Harry felt a spurt of anger at her words, but held his ground and said again," I need to talk to you."

"Talk then."

"In private."

Ira stared at him for a few seconds, then followed him to a secluded area.

"What do you want?"

"I have to tell you something," Harry said.

"I figured that much."

"That day that you had that dizzy spell in the Great Hall, I think Malfoy put a curse on you."

"What are you talking about? Draco wouldn't do that to me. It was agreed upon by everyone that it must have been something in my drink-"

She paused for a moment and thought about what she had just said. Harry looked on with a hopeful expression. Ira looked helplessly at him.

"He wouldn't," she said.

"His father is a death eater," Harry said, feeling more brave now that Ira had calmed down," After Pansy took you to the hospital wing I followed Malfoy to see what he was up to. His father had been waiting for him in the entrance hall. He said he was going to reward Draco for what he had done, and that with whatever you drank in your system, Lord Voldemort could break into your mind and manipulate you."

Ira Stared at him for a moment in disbelief. She knew who Lord Voldemort was of course, but she never anticipated that something like this would ever happen. Draco had been so nice to her. Why would he try to poison her?

"I don't want to believe it," Ira said finally. For some odd reason, her mind felt like it was closing after weeks of being defenseless.

Lucius had come to visit Draco for about the millionth time that month. They were heading to the Slytherins' common room when Pansy came running after them.

"Potter is talking to Ira," she panted," He has told her everything. I think she believes him."

Draco looked at his father.

"It may be wearing off," Lucius said," We need to stop him before her defenses go back up."

"I'll handle it," Draco said. He grabbed Pansys' hand and the two ran off down the hall. After watching them disappear down the hall, Lucius decided he wanted to see just how Draco was going to handle the situation. He also had another method of bringing Ira's defenses down again...

* * *

"It just doesn't make sense," Ira was saying.

"You have to believe me, Ira," Harry said desparately," I know what they are trying to do. They want to use you."

His words were just like that of the words spoken by the man in her dreams. Somehow, she knew he must be telling the truth.

"But...why-"

"Wow Potter," came Draco's drawling voice behind Ira," I thought you were over me."

"Go away Malfoy," Harry snapped," I told her everything. She knows now."

"Yes so I read in your journal," Draco said as he brandished a small black book in front of Harry.

"How did you get that?" Harry asked as he lunged for the book.

"Not so fast Potter," Draco said lazily," I found something interesting in here. I thought Ira might want to hear it."

Lucius finally caught up to the group. He stopped behind Ira, who looked at him, then turned back to Draco.

"Have you been poisoning me, Draco?" she asked somewhat timidly.

Draco approached her," Why would I poison one of my friends? I found this in the library. It proves that I'm the one telling the truth."

He flipped the book open and began reading aloud," I know that Ira hates me because she has heard so many lies about me from Malfoy. Then again I don't care if she hates me or not. It's her fault that Malfoy ignores me. I don't know what happened to her the other day during dinner, but I bet I could use it to my advantage, and make her dislike Malfoy somehow, so that my pathway to him will once again be wide open. She seems like the gullible type anyway."

Ira was speechless. She looked around her in disbelief. She was so confused. While no one paid him any attention, Lucius slipped a bottle of green liquid out of his pocket and poured it on his hands, then rubbed it in like lotion. He then stepped closer to Ira.

"That's not mine," Harry said," I never wrote anything like that."

"Yet you still tried to get it from Draco," Ira said," You tried to turn me against him for your pleasures again."

"That's not true. I heard them talking about it! They put a spell on you-"

"I think you have bothered this girl long enough, Potter," Lucius finally stepped in. He put his hands on Ira's shoulders. Her legs gave out and she sank to the floor.

"Ira," Draco said and he dropped down beside her," Are you alright?"

"I don't know," she replied weakly.

"You did it again," Harry said. He stared Lucius down for a moment. Lucius only smirked at him.

"I did nothing," Lucius said.

"What is going on here?" Proffessor Snape came sweeping down the hall.

"Severus," Lucius said quickly," Potter was bothering Miss Ira. Stressing her out."

Snape looked at Ira and then at Harry. He then bent down and pulled Ira to her feet," Come along. Hospital Wing."

"Professor please," Harry tried again," Mr. Malfoy did this to her. He has been helping Voldemort do things to her."

"Did someone just mention the Dark Lords' name?" said a voice from behind Lucius.

Professor Umbridge came to stand in front of Harry," I should have expected that you would be the one causing another scene."

Harry was breathing very hard. He was getting so angry. Before he could stop himself, he had lunged at Draco, knocking him to the floor. Snape eased Ira onto a bench and then went to help Lucius and Umbridge try to break up the fight.

* * *

Ira watched the fight play out before her. For a moment, she didn't understand where she was or what was going on.

_Potter is one of them, Voldemort's_ voice spoke to her. It was stronger than ever,_ See how he tried to manipulate you? He is one of the users I have tried to warn you of. He acts like a hero all the time. I see right through him. He is no good. _

Ira's vision blurred some. She felt herself beginning to feel that hate she had been feeling for the past few weeks.

"He's a user," she mumbled.

_They are all users, Voldemort_ said,_ you can't trust them. See how they exhaust you. _

"Who are you," Ira whispered as Harry was dragged off down the hall by Snape. Professor Umbridge followed, shouting at Harry the whole way. Ira seemed to be looking through Lucius, who was standing in front of her..watching her.

_You shall know in time,_ Voldemort replied to her, _I am the only one you can trust..._

Without warning, Ira felt herself slip off the bench, and black out.

* * *

Lucius, Draco and Pansy all knelt down in front of Ira. Lucius felt her head.

"Hm," Lucius said," I should have used that method earlier. It works much better."

Draco and Pansy smirked at him.

"Well," Lucius said as he lifted her off the floor," The Dark Lord must be busy with her. Let's take her to the Hospital Wing."

Together they walked down the hall.

"I can't believe how easy it was for that spell to wear off of her," Pansy said.

"Well we must remember who we are dealing with here. She has six-hundred years of defenses around her. The Dark Lord can get through the important ones now. You two need to make sure that Potter stays away from her from now on. The Dark Lord will not be pleased if he loses this girl."

"I'll make sure he doesn't come near her," Draco said," He's going to pay for attacking me, and trying to get in the way of the Dark Lords' plans. I can do better than fake diaries to get him good."

At the mention of the diary pansy broke down laughing," I can't believe you did that! It was brilliant!!"

They reached the hospital wing.

"I'll take her from here. You two go to class."

Draco nodded to his father, and he and Pansy took off down the hall. Lucius looked down at Ira passed out in his arms. Before taking her in, he laid her on the floor and dragged two fingers around her head, which glowed green and went back to normal.

"Just in case," he whispered to her. He then picked her back up and took her in to Madam Pomfrey.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_A_fter Harry had finally left Umbridges' office, he went back to the dormitories, steaming over the days events. He had finally had Ira convinced that the Malfoy's were messing with her, then they had to come and screw it all up.

"Harry where have you been," Hermione said to him the moment he entered the common room. In his anger, Harry immediately went into the story of everything that had happened.

"You should tell Dumbledore straight away," Hermione said," We all know that Voldemort was after her. And we also know that the Malfoy's are big time supporters of his."

"Yes but Dumbledore won't even look at me much less talk to me. How am I supposed to tell him?"

"Go to his office."

Harry sighed," I'll go tomorrow after detention."

* * *

Harry tried many time to get into Dumbledore's office the next day, but for some reason he couldn't. He had seen Ira many times, but when she saw him she simply looked away or went in another direction. Harry finally gave up everything and went to his detention. He went straight to bed afterwards where he fell straight asleep.

_He was running down the hallway again where he came to a door. When he tried to open it there was a flash and suddenly he was floating in pitch black and then found himself in the graveyard again. This time when he looked around, Cedric was already dead, but Lord Voldemort was not paying any attention to him. He was standing in front of another rather tall headstone. Ira was tied to it, and she seemed to be unconscious. _

_"Ira," Harry said. Voldemort turned around and looked at him. With a wave of his wand, Harry found himself on his back screaming in agony. _

_"You are a fool," Voldemort said," I have the girl right where I want her, and not you or Dumbledore can stop me from getting what I want. She is too deep under my spell by now for anyone to be able to help her. You would be wise to give up on her." _

_Harry was writhing in pain again and suddenly he found himself slithering across a cold floor. There was a man at the end pacing in front of a door. He immediately proceeded to attack him, biting every inch of the man, whom Harry could see was Mr. Weasley. _

"You ok?" Ron asked.

Harry leaned over the side of his bed and vomited on the floor. Neville ran to get Professor McGonagal. Harry told Ron the dream he had. By the time he was done, the Professor came in and ushered him out of the dormitory and towards Dumbledore's office. Once they were all settled in Dumbledore's office, Harry had to explain himself again to the headmaster, who would not make eye contact with him. Dumbledore proceeded to order a search to see if Mr. Weasley was really hurt.

"Has this issue with Ira in your dreams happened before," Dumbledore asked as they waited.

"No sir. This was the first time. But I have been trying to get a hold of you to tell you that the Malfoy's are poisoning her."

Dumbledore whipped around, and for a flash of a second made eye contact with Harry.

"How have you come to this conclusion?"

That day she fainted during lunch, I followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall and I overheard his father telling him that he was going to be rewarded for what he did to Ira. And then when I was trying to warn her, she was just realizing the truth, and then Mr. Malfoy touched her and she went all strange again."

Dumbledore stared at the floor for a moment. He was about to say something when Phineas came back into his picture and comfirmed that Arthur Weasley was injured badly.

"We will send the Weasley children and Harry home through Flu Network. We must be quick before Delores realizes they are gone."

"Sir, what about Ira-"

"Harry you first," Dumbledore interrupted.

Before he could say anything else he was shoved into the fireplace and soon found himself standing in the entrance hall of Grimuald Place.

"God damn it..." Harry muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore had taken what Harry said about Ira very seriously. After he had sent all the Weasley's and Harry back to Grimauld Place, he went down to the hospital wing with Professors' McGonagal and Snape to check on Ira's situation. They came quietly into the large room. Ira was asleep on a cot on the far side of the room by one of the larger windows. The professors gathered around her bed and watched her sleep. She seemed peaceful and unbothered by anything, but then her face scrunched into a glare and she seemed to be slightly struggling with something or someone then went still again.

"Could just be a nightmare," Snape said.

"There is no way we can tell for sure right now," Dumbledore said," We are going to have to monitor her behavior to be completely sure."

"Albus look at this," Professor McGonagal said pointing at a spot on her forehead.

Snape and Dumbledore both leaned closer to look. There on the side of Ira's head was an extremely dull green spot which could only be seen under the light of the moon. Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a curse. The green spot turned to a liquid and floated into the air. Dumbledore then conjured a tiny flask to contain the liquid. He then handed it to Snape.

"Take this and analyze it," he said," Tell me what you find immediately. I will go to Dolores in the morning and try to see if there isn't something she can do to help."

"Right away Headmaster," Snape said, and he swept out of the room.

"Albus she won't believe anything you have to say," McGonagal said," She won't help at all."

"It is very important that Lord Voldemort not get his hands on Ira," Dumbledore said," Hers is a case that the ministry has been keeping a very close and strict eye on for years. As a ministry official, Dolores is obligated to take action against any threat to Ira's safety. Right now, there is a threat to her safety, and something must be done before it is too late."

" Should we say anything to Draco Malfoy?" McGonagal asked.

"No," Dumbledore said,"We must keep this as quiet as possible. If Draco was to warn his father of this it could put Ira in more danger than she already may be in. It must be kept quiet. The students are all leaving for the holidays anyway. Ira is one of few who are staying here so watching her won't be a problem. Minerva tomorrow morning I want school security to make sure that no one comes in or out without your approval. If you see Lucius Malfoy or some other suspicious person you are to notify me immediately."

"Yes Headmaster," McGonogal said as they left the hospital wing," What about Ira? What will you do about her in the time being?"

"Madam Pomfrey has a store of a medicine we have been saving for emergencies such as this. We will give Ira some of it and see how it affects her. Hopefully it will rebuild some of her defenses-assuming that they have been broken by whatever Lucius might have done to her."

They left the conversation at that and went their separate ways to carry out plans and instructions. It was as Dumbledore had feared. Voldemort was after Ira, and by the looks of it, if they didn't act quickly, he was turning her to his side. If that happened, the wizarding world was doomed....


End file.
